Life as They live my first Auslly One Shot
by PercabethPlusAuslly
Summary: So Sorry it didnt upload like I wanted I fixed it here you go Enjoy :)


At Lunch Austin: Hey guys (smiles sits next to Ally) Ally: Hey Austin Trish: (gives Ally a look) Ally: (gives Trish a shut up look) Austin: Bridget stop looking at me like that! Bridget: But It annoys you (smiles) Austin: Its a creepy face Bridget: I'm a creepy person Dez: We know Bridget: (punches Dez in the arm) Dez: OWWW (falls off the bench) Austin: (starts laughing falls off the bench) Ally: (laughs) Really Austin Austin: (gives her a shy smile and crosses his legs) I ment to do that (turns red) Ally: (helps him up) No you didnt Austin: (smiles) okay so I didnt Ally: (giggles) Dez: No ones going to help me up? Amber: I will Dez: thanks Amber Amber: no problem (helps him up then lets go) Dez: (falls on the ground agian) Amber: (laughs) Austin: (starring at Ally) Ally: (doesnt notice) Austin: (notices turns red and looks away) I have to go Ally: What?...wait?...why? Austin: I'll see you tomorrow later guys Bye Ally (walks away) Ally: (sighs) Its like he's scared of me know Bridget: Ally its okay he just had to go Ally: Did one of you tell him I like him? Bridget: no swear Trish: no Amber: no Jason: nope Noah: I didnt Dez: you Like Austin?! Ally: SHUT UP DEZ! Dez: (covers his mouth) Ally: (rolls her eyes) I forgot you were at the table know if he dont know he will soon Dez: I swear I wont tell Ally: you better not he's my best friend I dont want to ruin our freind ship Trish: (hugs her) Its just a crush it'll go away Ally: (looks at her like she's stupid) Trish I've liked him ever scene we were 11 how many years is that' Bridget: 6 years Ally: My point (sighs) Trish: okay your right Ally: I know at Austin's Austin: (comes in and sigh falls on the couch) AM: Austin whats wrong? Austin: (looks at her) Ally AM: Oh dear (sits next to him) Tell me about it Austin: I've told you a million times already AM: (smiles) but I'm your mother I'm here to listen to it Austin: (sits up) I'm stuck on her I cant get her out of my mind AM: Okay (sits next to him) Mabye its a crush Austin: I've liked her scene we met 6 years ago mom AM: I know sweetie you told me Austin: I dont want to ruin our friend ship and I dont know what to do AM: take a chance tell her how you feel Austin: But that would ruin our friend ship AM: mabye she likes you to you have to try Austin: (stands up) your right AM: Your going to find her arent you? Austin: yup (walks out) With Ally Ally: (sitting on a swing set) Bridget: (sitting next to her) Ally Ally: yea? Bridget: you okay? Ally: no Trish: Ally its okay (standing next to Bridget) Amber: (sitting on the other side of Ally) He doesnt know what he's missing out on Ally: he's missing out on nothing I'm nothing Amber: dont say that Ally: (looks at her) Austin was walking and saw Ally on the swing with the girls Austin: Okay just kiss her dont be slow dont chicken out (sighs) I'm chickening out Austin your not a wimp just kiss her dont be a chicken (walks up to her) Ally: (notices him) (smiles) Hey Au...(gets cut off) Austin: (puts one hand on her cheek and his other Arm around her waist and kisses her) Ally: (suprised) (kisses back) Bridget, Trish, & Amber: (mouth drops) Austin: (deepens the kiss) Ally: (wraps her arms around his neck not breaking the kiss) Austin: (wraps his arms around her waist not breaking the kiss) Trish: Are they french kissing or just kissing Bridget: French Amber: Definatly Austin: (pulls away) Ally: (shocked) Austin: Ally? Ally: (snaps out of it) What...Kiss...(pulls him back down and kisses him) Austin: (kisses back) Trish: okay there a... Bridget: Making out (smiles) Amber: oh yea there making out Trish: Finally Amber & Bridget: Agreed Ally: (pulls away) umm... Austin: (puts his finger on her lips) shh Ally: (looking into his eyes) (nods) Austin: I really like you I've liked you scene we were 11 and first met I think your the prettist smartest most fun girl I've ever met and I've been waiting 6 years to finally get the courge to kiss you and I under stand if you dont like me Amber, Trish, & Bridget: she likes you trust me Austin: (laughs) Ally: (blushes) I do like you a lot for the past 6 years Austin: (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Amber: are they dating know? Austin: (without breaking the kiss gives her a thumbs up) Ally: (without breaking the kiss gives her a thumbs up) Bridget: yea Austin: (Pulls away) (smiles at her) Ally: (smiles at him wraps her arms around his neck) Austin: (wraps his arms around her waist) Bridget: Awwww there so cute togather 1 year later Ally: I'm nervous (smooths out her dress) Trish: Its okay to be a little nervous Happy birthday by the way 18 years old Ally: and getting married this was the best birthday present ever Trish: (smiles) just think about Austin he's probley as calm as ever Ally: I know right (smiles) with Austin Austin: (freaking out) Jason: Dude Chill Austin: I'm freaking Jason: I can tell you wont stop pacing Austin: I cant stop (breathing heavy) Jason: if you dont stop your going to pass out Austin: (stops) I'm half way there Jason: I know now sit down Austin: (sits down) Jason: get over this Ally love you and you love her Austin: With every piece of my heart Jason: well then you go out there and marry her get rid of your cold feet think about all the times you were togather Austin: (lets the memories flow through his head) Jason: if she didnt love you would she have said yes to when you asked her Austin: (smiles) if she didnt love me she would have said no Jason: my point exactly Austin: okay I'm ready Jason: you've been ready With Ally Ally: (smiles at her dress in the mirror) Its perfect Bridget: (comes in) Hey Ally how you holding? Ally: (laughs) I'm about to crap my self Bridget: (laughs) that nervous? Ally: yea and excited Bridget: (walks over to her) just wait until your honeymoon Ally: (smiles) Really Bridget is that all you think about? Bridget: (shrugs) yea pretty much (fixes her dress in the mirror) I hate this color Ally: I like it its pretty (smiles) Bridget: you would you picked it Ally: (smiles) yea Bridget: okay know lets go you have a few miuntes until we walk out ADD: (comes in) Hey Ally ready? Ally: yea (smiles steps of the stool) With Austin Austin: (walks to his spot) Dez: you okay? Austin: yea I'm excited I havent scene her scene yesterday Dez: under stood I bet your ready for the honey moon Austin: Really you and Bridget think about nothing but sex Dez: So Austin: Perfect match Dez: no Austin: okay The music starts After the wedding at the party Auslly changed into regular cloths Austin: (smiles) Finally I've wait forever to marry you Ally: (smiles lays her head on his shoulder) I was really excited and nervous Austin: thats okay I was about to pass out excited and nervous Ally: (smiles) I dont belive that you were prbley really calm Austin: (pulls her towards him and kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Austin: I wasnt ask Jason Ally: I will later (kisses him) Austin: (kisses back) Ally: (pulls away and lays her head on his shoulder) Austin: (holds her close) After the wedding Auslly go to there honeymoon and well you know what happens 1 month later Austin: (wraps his arms around Ally from behind) Hey beautiful Ally: (giggles) Hey Austin: (kisses her cheek) Is Bridget and Dez coming over tonight? Ally: They said they were Austin: okay Ally: (kisses him) Austin: (kisses back) Ally: (pulls away fast) Austin: you okay? Ally: (holding her stomach) Yea I just... (eyes go wide runs to the bathroom) Austin: (runs after her) Ally was puking in the toilet when Austin came in Austin: are you sick? (helps her up) Ally: I feel fine it came out of no were Austin: but still mabye we should call Bridget and Dez and tell them not to come Ally: no babe you were looking forward to playing games with Dez Austin: yea but your more important then games or anything Ally: (smiles wraps her arms around his neck) Thanks Austin: (wraps his arms around her waist) I love you its my job to care and worry Ally: I would kiss you but I have puke breath Austin: I dont care about puke breath (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Austin: (pulls away) you need to lay down for a little bit Ally: okay but let me call Bridget Austin: I'll do it (smiles) Ally: thanks babe (smiles kisses him) Austin: (kisses back) Theres a knock at the door Austin: Go lay down I'll get it Ally: okay but I'm going to brush my teeth first Austin: okay (goes to the front door and opens it) Bridget: Hey Austin: Were going to have to hang out another time Bridget: what why? Austin: My baby's sick Bridget: Okay I know you love her but please us her name Austin: She's my baby I'm using my baby Bridget: okay anyways whats wrong with her? Austin: (shrugs) we dont know with Ally Ally: (rinses out her mouth) (eyes go wide pukes again) Austin! (pukes) With Austin Austin: (hears her) I have to go Bridget: I'm coming Austin: (already gone left the door open) Bridget: (comes in and shuts it) With Ally Ally: (pukes agian) Austin: (comes in) Ally: Babe I cant stop...(gets cut off pukes) Puking Austin: (kneels next to her and rubs her back) Ally: (sits back) I think I'm done Austin: do you want to go to the hospital? Ally: (nods) but I have to brush my teeth agian Austin: alright Ally: (cleans up) Austin: (brushes his teeth because he kissed her after she puked) Bridget: (standing at the door) I'm coming with Ally: (nods) okay at the hospital Austin: does your stomach hurt? Ally: no its coming out of no where Austin: okay Ally: (scoots over) Lay with me Austin: (lays with her) (puts his arm around her) Doc: (comes in) I have the results right here Ally: (closes her eyes and snuggles into Austin) Yea? Doc: Congraulations your pregenet Austin: (looks at Ally) Ally: (opens her eyes smiling) Austin did he just say... Austin: (nods smiling) Ally: (sits up) Really?! (smiles big) Doc: yes the reason you were puking was morning sickness Ally: (turns and hugs Austin) Austin: (holds her close) 9 months later in the hospital Ally: (sleeping) Austin: (comes in) (sits on the bed) Ally? Ally: (stirs in her sleep) Austin: (lays next to her and puts his arm around her) Ally Ally: (wakes up) Austin? Austin: (smiles) Hey babe Ally: (smiles) Hey Austin: Guess what Ally: I know what...were parents Austin: (smiles) yea a girl Ally: (smiles) were is she? Austin: The nurse has her Ally: when will I get to see her? Austin: I dont know Ally: have you seen her? Austin: I wanted to wait until you got to see her Ally: (cuddles into his chest) Thats sweet The nurse comes in Nurse: Mrs. Moon? Ally: (looks at her and sits up) Austin: (sits up) Nurse: (sits the baby in her arms) Ally: (crying) Austin Austin: Whats wrong? (worried) Ally: She's beautiful and ours Austin: (smiles) I know she looks like you Ally: (kisses him) Austin: (kisses back) 1 year later Ally: (wakes up and notices Austin sleeping) (smiles) (gets up) (goes downstairs) Downstairs Ally: (making breakfest) Austin: (comes down stairs) (goes into the kitchen) Ally: (looks at him and smiles) Morning Austin: (smiles) Morning (wraps his arms around her waist) Ally: (wraps her arms around his neck) Bridget and Dez are coming over Austin: I know its Friday The baby moniter goes off Austin: I'll get Andrea Ally: okay (gives him a quick kiss) Austin: (lets her go and goes upstairs to Andrea's room) Ally: (smiles) Austin gets Andrea and goes back into the kitchen Austin: Mommy someones hungrey (talking like a baby) Ally: (smiles) Okay Austin: (smiles puts Andrea in the high chair) Ally: (finishes breakfest) They feed Andrea then eat and go into the living room Austin: (sets Andrea in the play pin) (sits on the couch) Ally: (sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck) Austin: (wraps his arms around her wasit) (smiles) Hello Ally: Hi Austin: (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Austin: (deepens the kiss) Theres a knock on the door Austin: (pulls away) Ally: (gets off him) I need to change Austin: So do I Ally: Okay well we cant leave them standing at the door Austin: umm I'll answer it what do they expect its 6 in the morning Ally: (grabs his arm) No your in your boxers and no shirt Austin: (shrugs) Ally: I dont want anyone seeing you like this your mine (smiles and kisses him) Austin: (smiles kisses back) The knock gets louder Austin: (pulls away) someone has to get it Ally: I will Austin: I dont think so Ally: Why? Austin: your wearing really short Shorts and a tank top Ally: True Austin: Plus your mine (smiles pulls her closer) Ally: (wraps her arms around her neck and kisses him) Austin: (kisses back) Andrea: (giggles) out side the door Bridget: Are they home? Dez: I dont know *They hear Andrea giggle* Bridget: They wouldnt leave Andrea Dez: I know its there kid Bridget: HELLO!? Inside the door Austin: (hears her pulls away) Ally: (hears her) Its Bridget and probley Dez Austin: Let me get dressed then I'll answer the door Ally: (nods) Austin goes upstairs and gets dressed then comes down stairs and answers the door Austin: hey guys Bridget: Why'd it take so long? Austin: Its six in the morning we had to get in cloths instead of our Pajamas Bridget: Oh sorry Austin: Its okay but you cant come in Bridget: What why?! Austin: Ally's geting dressed in the living room Bridget: okay Dez: (trying to look past Austin) Austin: (notices) Back off Dez: Sorry you know me Austin: I know even if your my best friend if you ever try to look at her agian I'll kill you Dez: (backs away a little) Sorry Austin: Its fine just dont do it agian or I'll kill you Dez: got it Ally comes to The door Ally: (smiles) Hey guys Austin: (covers her body a little making sure Dez cant look even though she's dressed) Dez: (turns red) Ally: (notices hes covring her smiles) Austin: (watching Dez) At dinner Ally: (making Dinner) Austin: (comes in and wraps his arms around her waist) Ally: (smiles) Can I ask you something? Austin: Sure Anything Ally: why were you covering me at the door this morning? Austin: (explains to her what happened) Ally: Oh my god thats so... Austin: Nasty, weird, If he does it agian he'll die (smiles) Ally: (smiles) yes (wraps her arms around his neck) Austin: (wraps his arms around her waist) I Love you Ally: I love you too Austin: (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Dez and Bridget come in the kitchen Dez: Hey Austin: (pulls away) Ally: (weirded out steps behind Austin) Austin: (notices) (laughs) Dez: (notices) you told her I'm guessing Austin: yea she's my wife Dez: Sorry Ally you know me (smiles nervous) Ally: yea okay Austin: (pulls Ally close) (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Austin: (pulls away) After Dinner Dez and Bridget leave and Auslly put Andrea to bed Austin: (sits on the couch) Ally: (sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck) Austin: (smiles wraps his arms around her waist) Ally: (kisses him) Austin: (kisses back) Ally: (pulls away) Jason and Trish are coming over tommorow Austin: okay Are they bringing Meagen? Ally: I think so Austin: Okay so will have to get dressed early just in case Ally: Definatly (sits next to him on the couch) Austin: (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Austin: (wraps his arms around her waist) Ally: (wraps her arms around his neck) Austin: (stands up picking Ally up with him) Ally: (wraps her legs around his waist) Austin: (carrys her upstairs) We know what happens not going into detail The next morning Austin: (wakes up with his arm around Ally) (smiles and gets up and gets dressed) Downstairs Austin: (comes downstairs and hears banging on his door opens it) Trish: Oh my gosh Austin we thought something happened to you guys we've been here banging on your door for an hour Austin: What wait what time is it? Jason: We got here at 7 and its 8 now Austin: (scratches his head) Sorry guys we umm were still asleep Jason: Why'd you sleep in? you knew we were coming Austin: We were up for a while last night Jason: Why? Austin: We were...Busy Jason: With? Austin: um... Trish: (gets what he's trying to say) OHHHH Austin: (nods) Trish: that would explain your hair Austin: (trys to fix his hair) Jason: What are you talking about? Trish: (rolls her eyes and whispers) Jason: (eyes go wide) Oh that oh okay Austin: Ally's still sleeping Jason: Me and Trish could jump on her she'll wake up Austin: no Trish: (rolls her eyes whispers why Austin said no) Jason: Oh yea she's okay Austin: Yea when did you become stupid? Jason: A long time ago after I married Trish Trish: Thanks Jason Jason: Welcome (fake smiles) Trish: (rolls her eyes) Austin: Why are you guys fighting? Jason: Her Trish: him Austin: not going to ask agian Trish: Anyways you need to get Ally were going shopping Austin: okay (lets them in and goes up stairs) In The bedroom Austin: (crawls next to her) Ally Ally: (smiles) (waking up looks at him) Morning Austin: (smiles) Morning we slept in Ally: oh crap Trish and Jason Austin: are here Ally: okay (smiles) Austin: They were at our door for an hour suprised Andrea didnt wake up Ally: Did you check on her? Austin: not yet but I will Ally: okay me and Trish are going shopping today Austin: I know (smiles) Ally: But I'm sure they can wait about 10 miuntes Austin: why 10 miuntes? Ally: Because (pulls him down and kisses him) Austin: (kisses back) We all know what happens not going into detail 10 miuntes later Austin: (getting dressed) Ally: (taking a shower) Austin: (finishes getting dressed) I'm going to check on Andrea Ally: Alright babe Austin checks on Andrea she's fine and sleeping Downstairs Jason: they've been up there for a while what do you think there doing? Trish: you for real couldnt hear them Jason: Trish I could hear them I just wanted to bring up something to talk about Trish: well okay we'll talk about what they were doing up there Jason: Trish thats nasty Trish: They were having sex happy Jason: Trish! Trish: oh do you not know how that works let me explain... Jason: NO lets just not talk at all Trish: Thank you Jason: Fine up stairs Austin: (walks in his room) Ally: (sitting on the bed putting her shoes on) Austin: (smiles) almost ready? Ally: no I still have to blow dry my hair Austin: Okay Ally: (smiles goes into the bathroom) Austin: (follows her) after she does her hair she wraps her arms around Austin's neck Austin: (wraps his arms around her waist) Ally: (kisses him) Austin: (kisses back) Ally: (pulls away) Austin: (picks her up bridal style and carrys her downstairs) Ally: (laughs) Austin downstairs Austin: (comes down stairs carrying Ally) Jason: Hey Ally: (laughing) Hi Jason: Well have a good time Trish: (crosses her arms and rolls her eyes) Ally: Whats up with you two? Austin: I wouldnt ask them that Ally: never mind (puts her forehead on his) Austin: (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Austin: (pulls away) I should let you go huh? Ally: no (laughs) Austin: (puts her down but keeps his arms around her waist) Ally: (keeps her arms around his neck) Trish: Lets go Ally Ally: okay (kisses Austin) Trish: (pulls Ally away before Austin can kiss back) Austin: okay Ally: (half way out the door- Love you Austin) Austin: love you too Austin: (sits on the couch) Andrea wakes up and Austin feeds her and plays with her while Jason plays xbox 360 Austin: Whos a daddy's girl Andrea: (laughs) Austin: Yes you are With Ally Ally: I need to get Austin something Trish: (rolls her eyes) Why? Ally: its our annivorsery I love him Trish: Why men are just mean snobby brats (crosses her arms) Ally: Austin isnt he's perfect Trish: I thought the same about Jason then we got married Ally: Trish not all guys are the same okay god Trish: what ever Did he get you anything Ally: yes (pulls a golden locket out of her shirt and lets it hang on her neck) Trish: (looks at it and reads it starts crying) Ally: Whats wrong? Trish: Jason never got me anything like that and he forgot our anivorsery yesterday Ally: well its okay to forget sometimes Trish: I guess but he still dont know thats why I'm mad Ally: Well get him something With Austin Austin: (sits Andrea in the play pin) Can you watch her? Jason: Why? Austin: I have to go to the store and get something for Ally Jason: Why? Austin: Its our anivorsery Jason: (eyes go wide) Thats why Trish has been all mean Austin: huh? Jason: nothing yea I'll watch her Austin: okay I'll be back soon (leaves) Ally gets Austin a 3 Xbox 360 games he's been wanting Austin Get Ally a Ring with a blue heart dimand Ally: (gets home) Hey Jason: (runs to her) She pooped Ally: who? Jason: Andrea I cant change her Ally: Weres Austin? Jason: he went to get you a (covers his mouth) Ally: a what Jason: nothing Ally: (rolls her eyes and pushes him away) (walks over to Andrea) Hey baby Andrea: (laughs) Ally changes Andrea and Plays with her why Tirsh and Jason fight Ally: I'm gona get you Andrea: (giggles) Austin comes in Austin: (doesnt notice Ally) Ally: (looks up at him) Hey babe Austin: (eyes go wide puts the ring box behind his back) Hey babe Ally: (stands up) what ya have? Austin: I'm busted aint I Ally: yup Austin: (pulls the ring out) Happy anivorsery Ally: (smiles) (opens the box) Austin its beautiful! (hugs him) Austin: (hugs her back) not as beautiful as you though Trish: (smiles) Ally: (puts it on hands him his gift) Happy anivorsery Austin: (smiles big) This is awesome thank you so much (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Its not as good as yours but I didnt know anything else you wanted Austin: There perfect I cant wait to play them Ally: (smiles) Austin: (sits the games on the table and wraps his arms around her waist) Ally: (wraps her arms around his neck) Andrea: (giggles) Austin: (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Jason: (smiles) Trish: (smiles at them) We should go Jason: yea Ally: (pulls away fast) Austin: Ally you okay Ally: (runs up stairs to the bathroom) Austin: Ally! (runs after her) Jason & Trish: (look at each other and go after them) In the bathroom Ally: (puking) Austin: Ally are you okay? Ally: yea just morning sickness...wait morning sickness Austin... Austin: you think? Ally: (smiles) I'm not sure Austin: Lets go get a test Ally: okay Trish: Ally whats wrong Ally: nothing every things perfect (smiling big) Austin: (pulls Ally close) Ally: (wraps her arms around his neck) Austin: (wraps his arms around her waist) Ally: I have puke breath Austin: We've went over this I dont care I love you no matter what (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) Austin: (pulls away) Ally: (smiles) They brush there teeth then go to the store get a test and come back Austin: Thanks for watching Andrea Ally: I'll be back (goes into the bathroom) Trish: Whats going on where'd you go Austin: Ally had morning sickness Trish: so she might be... Austin: yea Trish: With as many times as you two has done it big chance With Ally Ally: (waiting for the results) it beeps Ally: (looks at the result grabs the test and runs down stairs) Downstairs Ally: (jumps into Austin's arms) Austin: (catches her and spins her) what did it say? (puts her on her feet keeping his arms around her) Ally: Positive! Austin: (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) 9 months later in the hospital Ally: (sleeping) Austin: (comes in) Ally Ally: (wakes up smiles) Austin Austin: hey babe (lays next to her) Ally: (smiles) gender? Austin: Boy Ally: (smiles) any names? Austin: (smiles) AJ Ally: I like that its cute Austin: Middle name? Ally: Austin Austin: what? Ally: no AJ Austin Moon Austin: Why Austin? Ally: so he's named after you just like Andrea is named after me Austin: okay (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) The nurse comes in Austin: (pulls away) Ally: (sits up) Austin: (sits up) Jason Bridget Trish Amber Dez walk in Austin: (holds out his arms) Jason: (puts Andrea in them) Austin: Want to met your little brother? Andrea: (smiles) Ally: (takes AJ) Austin: look Andrea Ally: Its your little brother Andrea: (laughs claps) Austin: (smiles) (Kisses Ally) Ally: (kisses back) 5 months later Ally: (changing AJ) Austin: (comes in with Andrea) Hey Ally: (smiles) Hey Austin: Andrea's pooped (smiles) Ally: I'll get AJ you get Andrea? Austin: okay (smiles) after the babys are asleep they get in bed Austin: you know the babys are sleeping Ally: (smiles) yea Austin: (smiles) you know what that means? Ally: yea but I dont want another kid yet so Austin: got it (kisses her) Ally: (kisses back) We all know what happens not going into detail the next morning Austin: (gets up looks at Ally sleeping smiles) Ally: (wakes up smiling) Austin: (lays back down and wraps his arm around her pulling her close) Ally: morning Austin: Morning (looks at the time) Its 1 in the morning we have Austin and Ally time Ally: lets watch a movie Austin: okay The go downstairs and watch a movie after the movie the kids are still sleeping Austin: (pulls her up) Lets dance (flips on the music channel) Ally: why are we danicing (smiles) Austin: because we havent in a while (smiles) Ally: okay (smiles) They dance After they dance Austin and Ally go check on The kids and there fine still sleeping The rest of there life they live happy and have one more kid a girl they name Addison Angle Moon and there friends Trish and Jason get a divorse Bridget marrys a million air and Dez goes to jail for rape Amber becomes an artist and dies at age 25 after Dez rapes her and Auslly live happyily ever after the end 


End file.
